Del odio al amor solo hay un paso
by xXxTiger-of-SnowxXx
Summary: UA. South Park. YAOI. La familia de Craig suele mudarse muy seguido, destrozando todo lo hermoso que la vida le puede ofrecer por culpa de la multitud de cambios e inestabilidad. ¿Qué hará él? ¿Encontrara algo que realmente lo haga sentir vivo o seguirá siendo el mismo chico vacío que va de un lugar a otro? YAOI. Craig x ? . (Zoren97)
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Jaló su mochila para acomodarla en su hombro, carraspeó la garganta, preparándose, y dio el primer paso para entrar en su nueva preparatoria. Un nuevo inicio, en una nueva ciudad, en un nuevo vecindario, todo era nuevo, empezar una vida desde cero suena muy emocionante… a menos que fueras Craig Tucker.

"Esto apesta." Corría por su mente mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria en aquella madrugada de un día otóñense. "¿Dónde cojones se supone que voy? Solo estoy dando vueltas como estúpido mirando las puertas de los salones. Todo fue tan rápido, detesto a mamá y su actitud improvisada… Ahora que recuerdo me dejó un papel sobre la mesa con el grupo que me toca. El asqueroso grupo que me toca. Detesto esto, cada año es una mudanza nueva, no he podido tener un lugar al cual llamar hogar. Todas son simples casas vacías." Dio un suspiro para calmarse a sí mismo y detuvo su larga caminata enfrente de la puerta de un salón. Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón donde se supone estaría dicho papel sobre la mesa. "¡Carajo, lo olvidé antes de venirme!"

Mientras el pelinegro buscaba en su otro bolsillo, la puerta se abrió de repente y por andar distraído no pudo detener el golpe en su rostro cuando la persona salió del aula. Craig Tucker soltó un pequeño quejido, de sorpresa y de dolor, y lentamente volteó el rostro cacheteado hacia el causante de todo.

—¡Ha-a, discúlpame! ¡No te mire ahí parado, lo siento mucho!— Suplicaba el rubio, Craig solo le miraba con odio. —¡Lo siento, de verdad, tengo que irme!— Se disculpaba mientras pensaba en irse, pues tenía cosas que hacer, cuando una mano lo atrapa del antebrazo.

El rubio voltea con nervios hacia atrás, Craig le miraba serio, muy serio…

—Y-y-o… dije que lo sentía— El pelinegro lo acercaba hacia él sin perder el contacto visual. —¡Lo siento, no fue a propósito!— Casi chillaba del miedo.

—Solo quiero que me digas donde está el salón de 2-B— Le pidió mientras entrecerraba los ojos, ese chico le parecía patético y raro. Craig ni siquiera intentaba intimidarlo.

El otro abrió los ojos sorprendido, pues los tenía apretados, y algo confuso señaló hacia un pasillo que daba a la derecha casi con el labio titubeando. El pelinegro le dijo que no entendía y le pidió que le guiara; el pobre chico no lo pensó dos veces para ir enfrente y enseñarle el camino, había quedado muy intimidado por el pelinegro; más alto que él y de mirada peligrosa y fría.

—¿E-eres nuevo por aquí?— Preguntó, o más bien, los nervios y el silencio entre ambos le ganaron. No obtuvo respuesta del otro y se limitó a bajar la cabeza y frotar los nudillos, como acostumbraba cuando estaba nervioso. —No-no te había visto antes… Mis amigos me llaman "Butters", aunque ese no es mi nombre real.

Solo recibió una mirada cortante y fugaz para entender que era mejor estar callado. Fue casi un milagro de los dioses que el pelinegro no le mostrara el dedo, como solía hacer cuando estaba ligeramente enojado.

—A-aquí es— Se detuvo, Craig localizó su nueva aula y volvió la mirada a los ojos celestes del rubio. Puede que no haya dicho un gracias, pero Butters notaba un poco, muy, muy, muy poco pero algo de amabilidad y no una mirada de "te voy a matar" en los ojos del ojinegro. Solo eso le bastó para irse; lo más rápido que podían sus piernas.

Antes de entrar miró la hora en su celular y lo volvió a guardar con tranquilidad en su suéter de color azul oscuro. Efectivamente, llegaba 30 minutos tarde a la primera clase, pero que más daba, en realidad a él todo le daba igual. Tomó la perilla y se dispuso a entrar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chico alto y pelinegro. Algunos alumnos voltearon por inercia, pero regresaron inmediatamente la mirada a lo que estaban haciendo; había algo de escándalo y bullicio en la clase. Craig solo estaba de pie, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la sudadera, viendo tranquilamente a un lado. El profesor se percató de que estaba en la entrada y le habló.

—¿Eres el joven nuevo?

Craig asintió sin ver a nadie a los ojos, el piso parecía intensamente interesante. La faceta de ese chico era rebelde, peligroso, pero algo tímido y callado al mismo tiempo; la mirada desviada, el cabello algo despeinado, las manos en los bolsillos, los labios ocultos detrás de una bufanda gris claro, no hablaba. Y para su desgracia, estaba despertando el interés en sus compañeros ya que el profesor le estaba hablando.

—Pasa, adelante, y cierra la puerta, por favor— Para cuando lo hizo, el profesor lo esperaba de pie frente al pizarrón. —¿Por qué no nos dices tu nombre? Vamos, preséntate ante la clase.

Craig se quedó de pie junto al maestro, viendo algunos de los rostros nuevos, más no articuló palabra. No le interesaba, aparte, la mayoría no prestaba atención por estar platicando. El profesor volvió a insistir, Craig volteó a verle y volvió a hacer caso omiso, pero como vio que sus compañeros empezaban a ponerle atención, no tuvo de otra.

—Craig Tucker. 16 años— Empezó y el silencio empezó a esparcirse. Tenía una hermosa voz, grave y juvenil. Algunas chicas lo miraban con una sonrisa, especialmente las que estaban en los pupitres de enfrente— Mi familia y yo nos mudamos mucho, así que esto ya se volvió rutina. Sé que no estaré aquí mucho tiempo, quizá no termine el año, y no lo dudo, así que no vine a hacer amigos, ustedes no me interesan en lo mínimo. Por favor no se me acerquen, no quiero ni tengo las ganas de conocerlos... ¿Dónde me siento, profesor?

El aula entera estaba en silencio ante las palabras frías del joven, quien lucía tan tranquilo. El profesor después de unos segundos reaccionó, ya que se había quedado impresionado con la actitud tan fuerte del chico, y le señaló un lugar vacío. Craig se encaminaba mientras el profesor le aconsejaba no llegar ni una vez más tarde, porque se metería en problemas ya que las faltas eran terribles en preparatoria.

Le tocó estar sentado por la parte del centro, un poco cerca del gran ventanal. No quiso saber quiénes o como lucían los que estaban a su lado, ya que estaba rodeado por atrás, enfrente, izquierda y derecha. Pero fue inevitable no darse cuenta del tipo raro, justamente el que se sentaba a un lado suyo, la izquierda, fila pegada a la gran ventana. Incluso cuando se sentó le echo una segunda mirada.

"¿Qué le pasa a este tipo…? ¿Por qué tiembla como loco? Debe estar drogado… ¿Por qué carajos entrecierra tanto los ojos? Debe ser un tic de drogadicto… Pero por qué… ¿Por qué tiene la ropa tan echa mierda? Debe ser un idiota para no saberse vestir. Y su cabello… Le debió pasar un huracán por encima." Craig agachó la cabeza y ocultó una risita en la bufanda. "Nunca había visto un tipo tan jodido como este, sé que dije que no me interesaba nadie pero, joder, ¿cómo se ha de llamar? Debe tener un nombre bien cagado. Solo tengo que esperar a que lo mencionen o algo". Craig esta vez río más fuerte, tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca, sin embargo algunos voltearon. De seguro lo empezarían a tachar de loco.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

La clase había pasado normal, no le había dirigido la palabra a nadie y se sentía tranquilo con su discurso, pues al parecer nadie le ponía atención; posiblemente unas miraditas por parte de algunos chicos y chicas, contados con los dedos de una mano, pero ni él se había dado cuenta ni importaba mucho. El profesor explicaba, pero no le importaba mucho la clase, sacó su celular una vez más para ver la hora. Se basó en todas sus experiencias en escuelas anteriores y dedujo que no tardaría mucho para el receso. Guardó el aparato en su suéter, suspiró y se reclinó en el asiento. Trato de distraerse con algo, estaba fastidiado; matemáticas y a esa hora de la mañana.

—Gggg… O-o… O-ye… ¡Ch-chico!— Craig volteó ante aquella voz temblorosa y lunática. Efectivamente era el rarito de su izquierda. Calmó la mirada a una irritada.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿No fui claro con lo que dije antes?

—Y-yo… ¡Yo lo sé pero…! Lo necesito… Eso… ¿¡Puedes!?— Dijo apuntando filosamente a una lapicera debajo del mesabanco de Craig. Al pobre rubio se le notaba estresado, casi a punto de estallar por lo presionado que estaba; aunque no había razón de estarlo.

"¡Por los clavos de Jesús! Primero el rubio raro del pasillo, y ahora este demente. Algo raro ha de tener la gente rubia de esta escuela, joder… ¿Por qué es tan difícil hablar conmigo? Claro, si es que fuera a hacer amistad o cosas como esas. En realidad no busco nada de eso..." Pensaba mientras hacia el acto de agacharse un poco y tomar la lapicera debajo de su asiento.

Cuando la tuvo se alzó para entregársela al llamado "drogadicto", pero para su desgracia, su segunda desgracia en un día, cuando alzó la frente se chocó con la frente del otro chico. Fue un golpe muy duro, Craig juraría que la cabeza de ese joven era de metal; esa cabeza para nada era normal. El rubio se tocaba la parte golpeada, con la mirada agachada, y temblando aún más de lo normal, el pelinegro también se sobó un poco, le dejó el útil en su mesabanco y se volteó a la clase; estaba algo fastidiado, con el día tan horrendo que empezaba y con ese chico torpe.

.

.

.

Era receso, al fin receso. Craig no aguantaba estar ahí un segundo más, necesitaba estirar las piernas un rato; y ya que era un breve tiempo, quizá 5 minutos ya que se trataba de un receso corto, no esperó dos veces para levantarse y caminar a la salida, ya sabía, por toda la experiencia en otras escuelas, que quedarse dentro solo significaría estar a merced de preguntas molestas, presentaciones de otros alumnos y charlas que venían temerosas con el fin de solo conocerlo. Él rechazaba todo esto, por lo que ya se encontraba caminando por los pasillos, rellenos de jóvenes andando de un lado a otro sumidos en una intensa platica, simplemente para explorar la zona.

—¡Stan, estamos por acá, culón!

Craig escuchó muy bien el llamado, sonó más alto que todo el ruido producido por los chicos a su alrededor, simplemente siguió andando pero juraría que sentía que lo llamaban a él… Eso no podría ser, ¿o sí? Bueno, él no se llamaba Stan.

—¡Stan, detrás de ti! ¡Te estamos esperando para ir a la cafetería!— Esta vez era otra voz. —¿Qué haces? ¿No oyes que te estamos hablando, tonto?— Más que ofenderle, el chico le regañaba ligeramente. Craig volteó y lo miro sorprendido, con los ojos abiertos, cuando el pelirrojo de ojos verdes se colgaba de su brazo y le echaba una mirada fulminante. ¿Quién era él y por qué lo llamaba Stan? ¿Por qué lo trataba con tanta confianza?

Pensó en separarlo de un empujón, pero cuando estaba a punto de actuar llegaron otros dos chicos. Uno gordo de cabello castaño, con pinta de mala leche, y uno delgado con una extraña sudadera naranja, bastante callado. Ambos saludaron al llegar e inmediatamente lo llevaron a rastras a la cafetería, Craig no pudo hacer mucho, la multitud en los pasillos era grande como una corriente, no tuvo de otra más que dejarse hacer; cuando estuviera en un lugar más tranquilo, supuso la cafetería, se escaparía de esos idiotas.


End file.
